


Oneshot - Moral Support

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alcohol, Empathy, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Mokona is empathetic and picks up on Kurogane having had a rough day at work. She decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kurogane & Mokona Modoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Oneshot - Moral Support

Kurogane sat at the table, slowly sipping on a bottle.

"Kuro-san?"

"Hm?" He turned towards Mokona, who hopped over. 

"Did you have a rough day?" She asked softly, jumping onto his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

He used his empty hand to softly ruffle the top of her head, "I've had worse."

"But it wasn't easy, was it?" Mokona asked as she reached to hug his hand. "Mokona can tell."

He let out a long exhale, "just got reminded of the past."

He was working hospital security in this world. Mostly, standing around and patrolling the halls and being available if the staff thought a patient was being hurt by another person.

The walls were too clean and the chatter of the staff reminded him of the low echoes of chatter and gossip that ran through the halls of his old home. And as he stood near a patient's room, the thin walls allowed him to hear a familiar declaration.

_That's not important! My lessons aren't as important to me as you are, so just get better._

It wasn't his mother and it wasn't him - it was this world's Touya and Yukito - but it reminded him of a time he thought he had moved past.

Mokona seemed to understand enough. She couldn't read minds, but she could sense feelings.

"Mokona will sleep with Kuro-chan tonight," she declared.

"Is that right?" He murmured taking another sip from the bottle.

"It is, so Kuro-chan should share with Mokona~" she said, lifting herself up and hugging the end of the bottle.

"Good luck," he half snorted around the mouth of the bottle, the hints of amusement crossing his face.

Mokona dangled from the bottom, softly swinging in the air until he plucked her off and set her on the table, getting up to get her a cup.

She couldn't cure the past, she couldn't erase the pain, but she could be his friend and do her best to cheer him up and support him in her own ways.


End file.
